The present invention relates to an adjustable clutch pedal for use in a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle.
It is known practice for adjustable pedalboxes to be fitted in motor vehicles. Some are currently used in vehicles equipped with automatic gearboxes, and are controlled from a control unit which is accessible from the driving position. The term “adjustable” means that all or part of the pedalbox can be moved longitudinally of the vehicle, closer to or away from the driver's seat, so that it is made possible to tailor the position of at least part of the pedalbox to the position of the driver's seat, and therefore, to the driver's size.
It is also known practice, in vehicles equipped with mechanical gearboxes, to provide a clutch pedal which can be adjusted to suit the size of the driver. One known adjustable clutch pedal includes at least one side plate which is mounted for rotation about a rotation spindle, and which is configured for connection to the bulkhead of the vehicle. A peg is fixed to one end of a pedal web, and is configured to slide in a slot provided in the side plate. A movement mechanism is provided to cause the peg to slide in the slot, defining a length (L) between the rotation spindle of the side plate and the other end of the pedal web. A stud is mounted in the side plate at a distance (R) from the rotation spindle, and is configured to receive the end of a rod associated with the clutch mechanism of the vehicle.
This type of adjustable clutch pedal is not entirely satisfactory, particularly for small drivers. The reason is that once the pedal has been adjusted, the operation of the clutch effected by the driver is not necessarily strong enough to permit the desired gear to be correctly engaged because the working travel of the pedal is not compensated for.